


They Would Crown Another

by lvkcskywalker



Category: The Kings of Summer (2013), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: :P, M/M, Non-Apocalypse, THIS IS A CROSSOVER IVE BEEN NEEDING FOR THREETHOUSAND YEARS, but yeah basically im super happy and this is set in 2013, rarl - Freeform, sorry if i butcher this idea, whoops im just excited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:23:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6734125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvkcskywalker/pseuds/lvkcskywalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Okay, Ronnie. Because our beloved Biaggio is no longer apart of our kingdom after moving to some cornfield in Kansas, we choose to honor your role as the only other guy who's been here besides us and have you join us. You may pack your things and move in if you want." Patrick put a hand on Ron's shoulder and smiled.</p>
<p>"Yes! Hell yes! I could- I'll pack my shit tomorrow." He jumped up, causing him to look even taller than he already was.</p>
<p>"Hold up, we need to properly initiate him, Pat. I'll grab the scroll and meet you in the field in fifteen." Joe turned on his heel and walked back to the house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. For Every King That Died

Joe and Patrick led the way and showed their friend, Ron, any landmarks to show which way the house was. It was so deep in the woods, no one could find it unless they knew the way. Of course, Ron wouldn't say a word. He was either too intimidated or too tired to bother. To be fair, Joe  _had_ woken him up at 9 in the morning to show him the way to get to the house.

When they arrived, Ron looked around and saw the disturbing, yet comfortable, absence of Biaggio. The tall boy looked around the property and sat on the old red couch beside the fire pit. Pat immediately shook his head and told his friend to stand back up.

"Okay, Ronnie. Because our beloved Biaggio is no longer apart of our kingdom after moving to some cornfield in Kansas, we choose to honor your role as the only other guy who's been here besides us and have you join us. You may pack your things and move in if you want." Patrick put a hand on Ron's shoulder and smiled.

"Yes! Hell yes! I could- I'll pack my shit tomorrow." He jumped up, causing him to look even taller than he already was.

"Hold up, we need to properly initiate him, Pat. I'll grab the scroll and meet you in the field in fifteen." Joe turned on his heel and walked back to the house, leaving Patrick and Ron to make their way to the clearing.

As they made their way to the fields of wheat only half a mile from the Den, the two boys attempted small talk. Of course, small talk is difficult when you just meet someone. No, Ron didn't have the same kind of odd, yet familiar, personality that their other friend had, but he was usually very sociable. He played guitar, he had an infinite stash of comic books, he was charismatic and funny. 

But small talk was not his forte.

"-and trust me, this place is  _hella_ useful if you wanna bring any chicks up here!" Patrick nudged his friends side as they made it to the golden outstretched field.

Ron almost snorted out loud when he said that,  _Bring chicks up here? God, it's like I'm so far in the closet I can't even see daylight._

Running after them, Joe finally showed with the scroll in hand.

"Okay, everyone get ready I haven't read this over since day one. Ahem- hold up your right hand- We do swear, under pain of friendship lost, to never speak of this enterprise to any adult and to never betray it's location or participants, and from this day forward to boil our own water, kill our own food, build our own shelter, and be our own men." Joe rolled the scroll back up and tapped Ron on either shoulder once before laughing and looking over at Patrick.

"One of us! One of us! One of us!" The two boys started chanting and grabbed each of Ron's arms and ran towards the lake, dragging him behind. They ran for about five minutes before they reached the big body of water.

"You don't happen to have any valuables in your pockets do you?" As soon as he shook his head, the two pushed him into the water below before jumping in after.

The three of them rough-housed and messed around for hours before the sun started to set and Ron, unfortunately, had to go back to his home.

* * *

When Ron arrived at his house, his father was already blackout drunk. He carefully walked in the house and tip toed around the living room, up the stairs, and to his bedroom. He grabbed a duffle bag and filled it with what he needed and what he was asked to bring.

He packed the necessary amount of clothes, two pocket knives, a clock, flashlights and batteries.

As the boy was rummaging through his dresser, he saw something he forgot he had. A polaroid of him and his ~~best friend~~  boyfriend, Carl, sitting on the porch steps of his house, Enids foot just barely in the photo. He smiled to himself and put the photo on a separate compartment of his bag and pulled a page out of an 8-Subject notebook he decided to bring.

 _To Sam_ , he wrote,  _I love you, dude. Don't miss me too much. I'm safe._

_To Mom, I don't mean to abandon you and Sam. I don't want to deal with dad anymore. I'm safe._

_To Carl, I'm coming back for you._

Ron quickly made his bed, grabbing his bag and guitar case and setting the note on his pillow. Once again, he walked back downstairs and carefully past his dad, out the door. The brunette put his bag in the basket in the front of the bike Joe lent him and his guitar case on his back, riding off to the Den as quiet as he could. 

Freedom.

 

 


	2. Summer Evening Breezes Blew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning theres a bit of hanky panky
> 
> also let me live its like 1:30 am so this might b shit

"What the hell does he mean? ' _I'll come back for you'?_ Where has he even gone?" Jessie, Ron's mother, yelled as she was sitting with his little brother and boyfriend.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Anderson, I wish I knew. I haven't seen Ron since before I went on vacation, so I haven't seen him in almost three weeks. The picture Enid took of us is missing, some of his clothes, knives, and a flashlight are gone so we know he's going somewhere he'll be prepared for shi- stuff." Carl attempted to reason with Jessie, but the mother was furious. "At least he clarified that he would be safe. He's probably safer where he is now than he was here. I'm sorry to say that, but it's true."

She sighed heavily and shook her head, running her hand through her hair. She grabbed her phone and tried to call her son one last time, but of course it went straight to voicemail. Jessie sat on her couch and put her head in her hands. 

"Why didn't he tell us before? I don't get it," Sam sniffled, "He left us."

"Hey, Sammy, he didn't leave ya'll. He'll be back, we just don't know when." Carl smiled, trying to reassure the younger Anderson.

After a while, Jessie excused Carl and had him walk back home. Before leaving, though, he stopped by Ron's room and grabbed a jacket that belonged to his boyfriend. He quickly pulled the jacket over his clothes and let the sleeves fall past his fingertips and then left, making his way to his house. On his way there, he heard some rustling coming from the wooded area in between his house and Ron's. The noise made Carl stop dead in his tracks, walking towards the noise cautiously. He poked around the bushes before a boy popped out from behind them. He held a finger to his lips after Carl gasped and pulled him back into the woods.

"Aw, you're so lame. You're wearing my jacket!" Ron laughed and watched Carl turn a light shade of red as they walked.

"Where are we even going? Where did you run off to? How are you not dying on your own?" The smaller boy bombarded him with questions.

"Slow down, babe. Me and two friends have a house they built. I'm staying with them." Ron laughed and laced their fingers together.

The two chattered as the walked to the Den, passing by every landmark that Patrick pointed out the previous day. When Ron noticed they were getting close to the house, he told Carl to close his eyes and spun him around, knocking every sense of direction from his brain, and continued to walk to the house, hands covering his boyfriends eyes. They got to the small clearing and were immediately greeted by Pat and Joe. After a quick tour around and helping Ron get settled into his "room", the four sat and had lunch.

The table was set, plates piled with mashed potatoes, chicken, and corn. A lovely first meal. Patrick and Joe sat directly across from Ron and Carl, giving the two a prime time to hold hands without being caught. Clearly, everyone here was assumed to be straight, so Ron didn't want to raise any questions or make them doubt his membership. He offered to wash the dishes as soon as everyone was finished, so he gathered their plates and a bottle of water to rinse them off. 

"Ron, Patrick and I are going out to the creek. We should be back in like, an hour." Joe said as the two boys walked off.

When they were out of earshot and clearly deep in the woods, Carl and Ron looked to each other.

"I can finish in under an hour."

"Yeah, me too."

Carl ran over to his boyfriend and jumped into his arms, wrapping his legs around his waist. Hands flew everywhere, rushing to get the two's outermost layers off. Ron grabbed the smaller boy where his neck and jawline met and pulled him in for a kiss, not caring how rough he was being. Their grips tightened around each others bodies and they pulled apart, resting their foreheads together.

"Never go one vacation for that long. Jesus Christ, I missed you so fucking much." Ron huffed, pulling his boyfriend in for another kiss, hands travelling up to his hair, pulling at it and running it through his hands.

Ron quickly stripped Carl of his jacket and shirt, throwing them  ~~on~~ near his bed, Carl doing the same for him. The two landed on the bed and laughed, euphoria filling the air, the taller of them transitioning and moving down to the others neck, latching onto exposed skin and clearly creating a hickey. The feeling of being this close to each other in weeks was wonderful. Carnal thoughts raced through both their minds as they grinded against each other, friction seeming to cause the area around them to get hotter.

Carl reached down to his boyfriends jeans and-

-there was the sound of something falling.

Of course, their perfect moment was ruined by Joe. He stuttered and mumbled something about forgetting the map. Joe walked outside and whispered something to Patrick and his laugh boomed throughout the woods. Carl rolled off of Ron and sighed, turned as red as a tomato.

"I hate myself now. That was, hands down, the most embarrassing thing to happen to me in a million years." He groaned.

"Well, once you claimed to be straight." Ron laughed as Carl hit his side.

* * *

"Patrick! Joe!" Ron called to the two as he put his shirt back on, not even bothering to fix his messy hair, "I'm sorry you had to walk in on that... whole thing. I just haven't seen him in like three weeks. Blah blah blah hormones and shit. I usually would make an excuse but I haven't had any energy to do anything."

"Dude it's cool-" Pat started.

"But you might want to 1) tell us next time and 2) either cover the hickey or we'll leave so you guys can... y'know...." Joe chuckled and started walking off again, "Oh and we'll be back in twenty minutes!"

"I always like a challenge!" Ron yelled and ran back into the house, climbing back onto the bed.

 


	3. Shake Me To The Ground

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is short and it sucks im on vacation sorry lmao

After Patrick and Joe returned, Ron suggested the four of them go to the nearby lake for a swim. Everybody unanimously agreed so Joe grabbed a six pack of beer, Ron grabbed the tubes and they were off. The boys walked through the thick wooded area and to the warm water by the rocks.

As the boys stripped themselves of their outer layers of clothes, the water slowly churned past. Joe got ready to jump in and Patrick ran up behind him, pushing him down into the lake. 

“Fuck you, Patrick!” He yelled, laughing like a madman.

The boys laughed and jumped in, one-by-one after Joe into the cool, murky water. Small, refreshing waves of chilled Summer water lapped around their warm bodies as they all splashed around. Swimming to and from the sides of the rocks they had jumped off of had seemed like it couldn’t get any better… 

...Then Joe ran up to the resting spot and threw everyone a beer.

They all whooped and hollered like their friend was some kind of superhero and waited for him to jump back down with the bottle opener. When he did, they laughed and clinked their bottles together. Ron was glad that they could all get along with Carl, Lord knows he needed it. Carl secluded himself from most people after his mother died and it wasn’t healthy. Ron always tried to get him to talk to more people, like his friends Enid and Mikey, but he never seemed to get along with the latter. Of course, he bonded with Enid over their closed off personalities. 

Ron just wanted the best for him, and that’s what he has now.

* * *

“Hurry up! You’re sooooo slowww.” Patrick dragged on, looking behind him at Ron and Carl who had been dragging their feet the whole way back to the house.

“But we don’t want to! If we get back to the house, Carl has to go to hell- I mean home.” Ron hollered back at them, covering his mouth and laughing.

“I’m pretty sure you had it right the first time, d-babe.” Carl giggled, biting his tongue and smiling.

Clearly, Carl was very drunk. Of course he would be after his friends decided to see how many beers he could down without throwing up. He was a lightweight, easily getting wasted after two beers and having a third for shits and giggles. The youngest was practically being carried by his boyfriend and they all walked back, dragging his feet and stumbling over himself. 

When they did get back to the house, the boys all piled onto the couch after being at the lake for hours. Back and forth banter was exchanged between all of them until Carl eventually fell asleep on Ron's shoulder.

“I don't think he can stay here,” Patrick whispered, careful not to wake him. “I’m sorry but he has no reason too, he’s the sheriff's son. He’s living the life and he wants to throw that all away?”

“No, Pat, you don’t understand. His life may seem perfect but it isn’t. His dad’s super shitty and I won’t say exactly why because it’s not my place to tell, but you have to believe me. He deserves to be able to stay with us as much as I do.” Ron sighed, feeling Carl start to stir a bit. “I don’t want him to leave. He shouldn’t have to go back.”

The other two boys smiled at them, cuddled up together by the fire. Ron turned to his boyfriend and whispered to him. He stood up and picked Carl up bridal style, carrying him to the makeshift room they slept in. Carefully, he laid the boy one the bed and took off his shoes, placing them beside his own on the floor. Ron then carefully slid next to Carl, placing his arm around his side and holding him close. The two laid in silence until the younger turned around to face Ron.

"I wish that this exact moment could last forever." He said, high voice sounded raspy with exhaustion, "You look perfect, you're sweet, and everything is amazing. I don't want to go back home."

"You don't have to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was shit lol sorry i let yall down


End file.
